Jewel's Story
by pokegirl5482
Summary: Jewel is my second OC and this is her story. (Sorry I'm bad at summaries.) Note: This story switches point of views rapidly and it is highly noted that if you don't like that or OC shipping you do not read this.
1. Part 1

Jewel P.O.V.

Jewel sighed as she stared out the window of her cell. Only a few days ago she had moved to a small town that seemed peaceful then she had been captured by a fat man who now kept her hostage. "Hello my dear. Here's your daily lunch." Jewel glanced at out capturer and growled. "I'm not eating that crap. You are the worst cook in history." "Why you little! I mean you must eat and I am being very generous." "Generous? Locking me in a cell is generous?" closed his eyes in frustration. "Just take you you no good feline!" Jewel turned away from him and heard him give an annoying grunt. "Turn your little self back around this second!" "Why? Your not my boss." "You know what sassy mouth! Go ahead and starve next time you'll be begging me for food!" Jewel laughed under her breath as the defeated doctor walked away. "Ya I'll be begging for that junk." Jewel picked the fork off the plate with her telekenisis and brought it to her. Slowly she reached over and unlocked the small lock on the window. "Freedom at last. Its nice to smell good air again." Pulling out her hover board she jumped on and sped across the sea away from the doctor's lair. Her purple fur blew through the air as she left. "My sister never got this kind of sensation I bet." Jewel glanced down at the amulet around her neck. Inside was a picture of her twin sister Blaze. They had seperated many years ago after she fell in love with a hedgehog. Jewel had never understood what she felt for the white hedgehog but it didn't matter. All she knew was that she wasn't going to fall for that sappy love stuff. Finally she got back to the small island and went straight home. She'd have to watch her back but at least she was a good ways from the doctor. As she turned she noticed messages left on her answering machine. They were from her best friend Amy so she pushed the button. "Hi Jewel! Its Amy again! I wanted to know if you'd come up to angel island tonight. Kncukles could really use some cheering up and you two haven't talked in awhile. Hope you make it. Bye!" Jewel glanced at the clock and grabbed her board hurriedly. It was almost dark and she wasn't going to miss a chance of meeting her red angered headed friend.

Knuckles P.O.V.

Knuckles grunted as Amy and Sonic continued talking about random things. Why were they stalling? Suddenly though a familiar buzz came and he glanced over regonizing Jewel. Her purple fur was in tiny braids and she had on her sisters old clothes. She waved and her gave a small grunt. "Hi Knuck. How ya been?" "Better." Jewel sighed and sat down beside him making Amy and Sonic become silent. Almost immediantly Amy pulled Sonic away and they left. Knuckles stared after them and sighed. So this is why they had stalled. "What are you up to Jewel?" "Huh? What do you been?" "I know Amy and Sonic were stalling for you." Jewel looked at him confused. "Really? Amy asked me to come to cheer you up. I didn't know she wanted anything else." Knuckles glanced up at Jewel and he regonized her sister in her. That caring but confused look. He wondered if she felt the way he did after losing Blaze. "Why are you upset anyways Knucks?" "Rouge found another guy." "Who?" "Some wolf named says hes a bad boy like she likes." Jewel glanced up. "Oh well don't feel bad. You deserve a better girl anyways." "What other girls are their?" Jewel stayed quiet and Knuckles knew he had defeated her so he changed the subject. "Where have been for the past few days?" "Oh well...you see... kinda captured me..." Knuckles immediantly felt anger rise in him and he felt almost defensive. "HE DID WHAT?!" Jewel jumped and Knuckles flinched realizing he had scared her. "Sorry. I mean why did he do that?" "I don't know. He said it was a trap for another annoyance he had other than Sonic." Knuckles stiffened and glanced over at Jewel realizing what had hoped. "Oh well I wonder who that would have been..." Knuckles stayed silent and glanced away embarassed. He knew that it had been bait for him. He did kind of like Jewel. "I'm okay though. I got myself out of their before he could do anything." "Thats good. Wouldn't have wanted you hurt." Jewel gave a smile. "Aw. Thanks." Knuckles grew red and glanced away. He felt so embarassed to be around her but she made him so happy inside. "Hey Knuck uh please don't tell anybody about the capture thing. Its kinda embarrasing. Ya know?" Knuckles nodded. "You have my word." "Thanks. I gotta be heading out though. I'll see ya soon." "Ya uh...see ya soon." Knuckles watched as she flew off on the hover board and sadness fell over him again.

Jewel P.O.V.

The next morning Jewel went out for a walk. The brisk cold air felt good on her fur and she liked the seeing the morning snow. She didn't watch where was going until she bumped into someone. Glancing up she saw a black hedgehog watching her. She froze and held her breath. She felt her heart skip a beat and felt a warmness come through her. "S-Sorry about that..." The black hedgehog brushed off the snow and glanced at her. "Its fine." He moved past her without another glance and walked away. Jewel glanced back over her shoulder and before she realized it she shouted out to him. "Hey wait!" He stopped and glanced back. "What?" "Whats your name?" "Shadow." "Well I'm Jewel." He turned away and starting walking before Jewel could say anything else. She felt silly and embarrased as she realized she had just asked a stranger hisnname for no reason. "Why did I do that?!" Jewel questioned herself unsure of the answer. No matter though she had the black hedgehog's name and he had hers. "Shadow. Such a dark name." Jewel shook and kept waliing. Every once and a while she would glance behind her hoping Shadow would appear but he didn't. Why was she hoping he would? She was so confused and even more surprised when she ended up at the white hedgehogs house. The house of her sister's boyfriend before she died. If she remember correctly his name was Silver. Why had she come here? She glanced down at the amulet and opened it. Inside she saw her twin sisters smiling photo and she realized her mixed feelings. This is what her sister had felt towards Silver. (Oh no!) She thought as she stared at the photo. She was in love and if she had learned one thing from her sister's boyfriend it was that when you love someone you give up time and freedom for them. She shook at the thought of losing her personal time yet she still like the idea of being with Shadow. (I don't even know him!) She thought glancing down. (I have to snap out of this!) Thoughts kept roaming through her head and she couldn't stop them. Finally she returned home and just layed down in bed falling into a sensible sleep.

Shadow P.O.V.

Shadow stood alone glancing out off the cliff again. He was still bothered by the earlier confrontation with a girl. She had looked just like Blaze. He wanted to think it was another figure of his imagination but he knew it wasn't. The girl had been real and she had been interested in him. That was what worried him. He closed his eyes and thought of Maria. Her long blond hair and her cute smile. Then the images of the government taking her came back and he flinched. Every girl who had met him had died so far. Only Amy seemed to have not but she had that baffoon of a hero. He opened his eyes and wondered about the girl. She had said her name was Jewel. It sounded so familiar yet distant. It bothered him. Why did she look like Blaze and why did her name sound familiar. He hated that he culdn't remember and it hurt him worse realizing that he probably wouldn't know without confronting her. Jewel had seemed almost frozen when she saw him but it wasn't that freeze of fear. He could see the warmness in her eyes when he had bumped into her. He wasn't sure what she had felt but he knew it wouldn't be the last time he probably saw her. "Well what are you doing up here?" Shadow turned to see Rouge behind him. She was in her usual wear and she gave that little smirk towards him. "What do you want?" "Want? Can't I come visit without wanting anything?" Shadow grunted. "No. Now what do you want." Rouge stood beside him and smiled. "Oh I just wanted to ask about your little chick friend." "Chick friend?" "Ya the purple cat. I saw how you looked at her." Shadow grunted. "What are you talking about?" "I'm saying your attracted,you know you have a crush." Shadow gave a sharp stare. "I don't crush." Rouge smiled. "Everyone does sweetie pie even you. Don't lie. You feel the same way about her as you felt towards Maria." "I don't even know her. I knew Maria." Rouge rested her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "You'll get to know this girl too I bet." Shadow huffed. "No." Rouge just gave a smile and started to fly away but turned back. "Well if you change your mind. She lives on 1040 Oak Road." Shadow stood unaffected by Rouge's knowlege and waited until she flew away. He wasn't attracted and he would prove it. He would visit this girl but only to find out why she seemed so familiar.

Jewel P.O.V.

Jewel awoke to a knock on the door. As she opened it she froze. There stood Shadow gazing at her. "H-Hello S-Shadow..." "Hi." "C-come in." Shadow stepped in but stayed standing. "C-can I h-help you?" Shadow nodded. "I was wondering if we've met before." Jewel felt confused. "No not since earlier." Shadow seemed disapointed but he quickly reframed and spoke again. "Do you know a girl name Blaze?" "Oh yes I knew Blaze. She was my twin sister." Shadow seemed surprised. "Oh I see. that explains why you look like her." Jewel nodded and glanced away. "You must have been one of her friends." "No. I don't exactly friends." Jewel glanced up at him. "Really? You look like a person with a bunch of friends." Shadow met my eyes. "Well I'm not and I don't want any friends. He seemed to be making a point and Jewel stiffened. She knew that he realized soemthing was up. "Oh that alright. Friends aren't for everyone." Shadow gave a nod and then opened the door. "Thanks for the clearification." "Your welcome Shadow. (I guess). Shadow turned to leave but then stopped and glanced back at Jewel. "I'll see you around." Jewel blushed a little and nodded. "Ya see you around." She almost fell to the floor in a heart attack as the soor closed. Shadow had actually come to her hose and he had just said he's see her around. Jewel felt happy and she picked up the phone calling Amy. Amy anwsered. "Amy! Your never gonna believe this!" "What?!" "This really cute guy I bumped into earlier came to my house and told me he would see me around!" "Cute guy? Wait! You have a crush!" Jewel moved the phone away as she heard a small scream from the other line. "Its a miracle Jewel. You actually like a guy! Who is it?!" "His name is Shadow!" Jewel was surprised when Amys reply wasn't so cheerful. "Shadow? As in a black hedgehog that kind of looks like Sonic?" "Ya." "Oh...Well maybe you should kind of find another guy." "Why?" "Shadow is well kind of lonlier and more sad." "Wait you know him?" "Well yes. He doesn't get along with Sonic well." Jewel stayed silent. "Would you get mad if I hung around him?" "Of course not I just thin-" "Thanks Amy. Bye!" Jewel quickly hung up the phone and used her telekinisis to bring her guitar to her. She sat down and started playing and thought. (How am I gonna get him to come out? A recluse can be hard to deal with but I think I can do it) Singing softly Jewel just kept playing unaware of everything aware of her.

-Amy P.O.V.

What was Jewel thinking? Amy worried about her best friend and glanced out the window. How could her best friend be in love with Shadow? Knuckles was the perfect guy for her surely. Amy gave a sigh and threw on a coat. Maybe she should talk to Sonic about it. He knew more about Shadow then anyone. As she looked for him she wasn't surprised when she found him laying on the top of Tails roof. "Sonic! We need to talk!" Sonic immediantl jumped and Tails glanced up. "What did you do this time Sonic?" "I don't know." Sonic gave a weary smile. "Sup Amy." Amy sighed and waited as he jumped down. "I need to know more about Shadow. Is he dangerous?" Sonic and Tails both stared wildly. "Wait why do you want to know about Shadow? " Amy rolled her eyes. "Its for Jewel's sake." "Wait she knows Shadow?" "Not just know him. She wants to date him!" Sonic's eyes wodened. "WHAT?! Did you tell her he his DANGEROUS!" "Yes I did. She just asked if I would get mad and I said no and she hung up." Sonic shook his head. "We've got to stop her." Amy was about to grab Sonic but he sped away. "Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog get back here!" Tails shook his head. "He never learns." Amy ran on with annoyance. Why couldn't her boyfriend ever listen to her?

-Jewel P.O.V.

A knock came on the door and Jewel set her guitar down. She hoped it was Shadow again but when she opened it, Sonic stood there. "Hi Sonic." "Don't hi me Jewel. Your crazy!" Jewel was taken aback. "How am I crazy?" "Your in love with a dagerous guy!" Jewel immediantly grew angry. She should have known better then to tell Amy. Of course Amy would have told Sonic. "So I like Shadow whats the big deal?" "Hes DANGEROUS. D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S!" Jewel rolled her eyes. "No hes not. Hes just a little out of this world thats all. He just needs a friend." Sonic shook his head. "He tried to KILL me when I tryed to be his friend!" "Well thats you Sonic! I trust Shadow and I believe he has a good heart so keep your snotty comments to yourself and stay out of my business!" Jewel slammed the door in Sonic's face and grunted as she sat down. (Stupid Sonic! Thinking he can just change my mind!) Jewel grabbed her phone and called Amy. Amy answered. "Jewel I'm sorry I didn;t mean for him to-" "No Amy this is like the 20th time you have told your boyfriend my personal business! I trust you to keep it secret and you don't. You just go ahead and tell everyone! I don't know why I even tell you anymore!" "jewel I know your angry but I'm just worried. Shadow is-" "He's not dangerous! I like Shadow and I'm going to prove that I can be his friend! Goodbye Amy!" Jewel hung up the phone angerily and grabbed her hover board. Sonic was gone so she jumped on and flew off.(They don't know anything! I can't believe my friends don't even trust me!) Jewel stayed silent as she flew. She wished her sister was here. Blaze had always understood her feelings and kept her secrets. Why did she have to die? Soon Jewel's anger though faded and she landed on the cliff. Sitting down she sighed and stared out to the sea. Why couldn't life be simplier and why couldn't anyone understand? "You ok sugar?" Jewel glanced behind her to see Rouge. "Hi Rouge..." "You down in the dumps again?" "Not exactly. I just like this guy and all the others seem to hate him." "Oh really?" Rouge gave a small smirk. "Who is this guy?" Jewel stayed silent then glanced up. "Shadow." Rouge smiled. "Really? Well isn't tat cute. You two are perfect for one another." Jewel blushed a little. "Really?" "Oh yes sugar. Trust me. He has his eyes on you." Jewel smiled and a warmness fell over her. "Do you think he'll ask me out?" Rouge gave a nod. "I'm sure of it." Jewel just smiled and got up. "I'm going to find him." "He's downtown at Roak's Cavern." Jewel froze. "Wait how did you kn-" Rouge was gone though. Jewel shrugged. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she got to talk to Shadow.

-Shadow P.O.V.

"The usual please Roak." Roak smiled. "Here is the mountain dew Shadow." Shadow took it and stayed silent. "So whats the digs pal? Heard you got a lady friend." Shadow glanced up with a frown. "She's not my friend." "Then who is she? You know her name?" "She's just someone I bumped into. Her name's Jewel." "Jewel hmm...Wait Jewel the cat? Blaze's sister?" "Ya." Roak laughed. "So you got your eye on a friend of Sonic's aye?" Shadow glared. "I don't have my eye on her." Roak laughed under his breath. "Whatever you say pal." Shadow just grunted. Why did everyone suspect he had a crush on Jewel? "Hi Shadow!" Shadow turned to see Jewel standing there. Where had she come from. Shadow glared as he heard silent laughing from Roak. "Can I help you Jewel?" "Uh..yes actually. I was wondering if you well...wanted to go out tomorrow night?" Shadow froze and Roak's laughter grew louder. "You going with this yound lady pal?" Shadow glared at Roak again. "Jewel sorry but I just don't have time to hang around with you." Jewel didn't leave instead she seemed to smile more. "Really? When you were at my house you seemed to think otherwise." Roak spit out his drink and stared. "You went to her house? Now I know you were lieing!" Shadow clenched his teeth. "I ws not lieing thank you very much and II was just being nice ton you earlier." Jewel looked disapointed. "Ok I guess I'll leave. Maybe Sonic and Amy were right about you." Shadow stiffened and anger rose in him. "Sonic?" "Ya. He told me you were dangerous and mean. I guess he was right." Shadow immediantly got up. "I'm not mean. If it means so much to you that I go out with you tonight then I'll go." (I'll prove that faker wrong and everyone! I don't have a crush on her!) Jewel smiled. "Ok I'll meet you here at 7:00p.m. sharp. Shadow nodded and watched as she left. "Got ya self a date then? So ya still don't have a crush?" "No I don't have a crush. I'm just proving that faker wrong." "Ok. Whatever ya say pal. Whatever ya say." Shadow rolled his eyes and went back to his drink ignoring Roaks continuous comments.

Jewel P.O.V.

It was 7:00 and Jewel stood outside waiting. Shadow came and met her eyes. She smiled and gave him a friendly punch. "Thought you weren't coming for a minute." "I told ya I was coming so I'm here." Shadow walked inside and Jewel atmosphere was so romantic. Candles were lit and slow music played. Jewel smiled and grabbed Shadow. "Wanna dance?" Shadow paused then shrugged. "Ok." Jewel was surprised he agreed but smiled. The warmness was coming back and she got closer. Shadow was only about a foot away. Reaching out she kissed him on the lips. He froze and didn't push her away.

-Shadow P.O.V.

Shadow froze as her lips touched his. He loved her embrace. (No this can't be happening...But it is and it feels so great. Why?) Jewel pulled away and met his eyes. He gave a small sigh and noticed just how beautiful she was. Her dress matched her ocean blue eyes and he felt himself pull her close. He knew this feeling. It was the same feeling he had felt with Maria. Suddenly though he remembered Maria. Everytime he fell in love he lost that girl. Immediantly he pulled away and glanced away. "We can't do this." Jewel gazed into his eyes confused. "Do you not like me?" He paused. "I do but I can't go through this again. Its best you find someone else Jewel. It won't be hard for you." Shadow turned and walked away not daring to glance back at Jewel. He knew she was hurt and he could feel his own heart shatter but he did nothing. he just walked on and on. He felt Roak's astonished stare on him but he didn't glance that way instead he left through the door and didn't turn back.

-Jewel P.O.V.

What had just happened? She had just kissed the guy she liked and he admittd he liked her but then he just left. She felt hurt and confused. What had he meant by I don't want to go through this again. "I'm so sorry. My pal ain't ever done that before." Jewel glanced over at the bar tender. "I don'tunderstand..." "Guess it has to do with a close friend he liked and lost a few years ago. He loved that girl and I guess he doesn't want to lose another person close so he won't let you in." Jewel stared at the door. 'Wait so he's trying to protect me?" "In his own way yes." "Huh...thats sweet. I guess." Jewel waved goodbye and left. She kew that she would meet him again and she would make him hers no matter what the cost.

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

Knuckles P.O.V.

Knuckles shyly watched the Jewel as she came and sat down. He could tell she was troubled. "You ok Jewel?" Jewel glanced sourly at him. "Not really. I'm just really confused." Knuckles layed his hand on her. "About what?" Jewel sighed. "This guy I liked went on a date but I kissed him and hes said he couldn't do this agin. Then he left." Knuckles grew angry and also a little hurt. He didn't like that this guy blew her off but he couldn't believe she had kissed him either. "Thats horrible." Jewel met his eyes. "Thanks for understanding Knux." Knuckles smiled. "No problem Jewel." Jewel picked up her hover board and glanced back over her shoulder with a smile. "See you Knux.." Knuckles gave a small wave and watched her fly off. He then got up and sighed. He was going to make whoever that guy was pay.

-Jewel P.O.V.

Jewel sighed tiredly as she walked into her house. Glancing over she noticed she had missed calls from Amy. She grew alittle angry. (Hmph. I'm not talking to her anytime soon!) Ignoring the missed calls she sat down and startedto make a plan. She had to figure how to make shadow realize it would be ok if they were together. Thats when a thought slid into her head. She smiled. She would make him a hover board. Warming him up with a little gift may just take her to the step she needed. Slowly she grabbed a chips and slowly combined them. Soon she had a speed,trick, and hyper chip combined into one. She smiled with satisfaction and put it on her old board. "This will get his attention if nothing else." Jewel rapped the board and walked outside. Glancing up she smiled. Just as she had suspected Rouge stood flying above. "Rouge! Can you do me a favor?" Rouge landed in front of her. "What is it sugar?" "Can you take this to Shadow?" Rouge took the board. "Of course sugar." Jewel watched her fly off then with a yawn headed to bed with a feeling of small victory.

-Shadow P.O.V.

He felt guilt trying to take over him and he pushed it down. He couldn't face her again. He couldn't risk losing someone else like he had Maria. "Hello Shadow." Shadow turned with a glare. "Go way Rouge." Rouge gave a smile. "I can't until you take this sweetie." Shadow stared at the wrapped figure she was handing out to him. "What the heck is that?" Rouge gave a smile. "Just a present from your little crush." Shadow stared. She had got him gift? After what he did to her? Slowly he took it and Rouge flew off. He opened the package and he felt guilt bite him hard. An old looking board was infront of him. He could see it had been cleaned though and there were no scratches. He noticed a letter and picked it up.

_Dear Shadow,_

_I know last night didn't go very well. I understand though. you don't want a relationship. Thats why I wanted to give you this hover board. Its my old one but I replaced its old chip with a super high tec one. Your gonna be speeding everwhere without lifting a limb! Anyways hope you take this as my apology and still accept my friendship._

_Your hopeful friend,_

_Jewel_

Shadow reread the letter and gave a sigh. His heart was beating fast and he felt the guilt just overflood. He couldn't believe all these emotions he felt right now. Turning on the hover board he hopped on and put the letter away. It ran smoothly. Jewel indeed had a talent at making a good board. He closed his eyes and remembered something Maria said.

_"Its always good to move on when something happens Shadow. Otherwise it will eat you away and you'll never be able to feel happiness. Thats how I'm so happy. i don't forget but I do move on."_

Shadow then gazed out through the clouds. He would move on like Maria had said to. He would give Jewel a chance and this time he wouldn't lose her.

-Jewel P.O.V.

It was the middle of the day and she had heard nothing from Shadow. She finally gave a defeated sigh. Maybe her plan hadn't worked after all. She leaned against the outside wall of her house and glanced over at Amy and Sonic who were approaching. "Jewel! Your alright. We haven't talked with you for almost a week!" jewel gangerily met Amy's gaze. "I don't want to speak with you Amy. You were all wrong about Shadow. He's a good guy." Sonic ran in front of me as I tryed to walk away. "Get out of my way Sonic." Sonic shook his head. "Not until you stop ignoring us Jewel. We just want to help. were your friends." Jewel met Sonic's green eyes. "Sonic the hedgehog you are not my friend. You are nothing more to me than my best friend's annoying boyfriend." Sonic took a step back astonished and I walked away. Amy stared at me. "Jewel he isn't an annoyance. He's your friend like me." Jewel finally gave an annoying grunt. "Well maybe your not my friend anymore Amy. You once understood me but ever since you met this thing you get nothing I say or feel." Amy's eyes filled with hurt. "J-Jewel how can you say that...I thought we were best friends forever." "I thought so too but were not Amy." Jewel walked away feeling the hurt looks from her ex- best friend. A familiar voice greeted her. "Hey Jewel. You wan to hang out?" Jewel glanced up and a smile formed on her face. "Shadow...Of course I do." She pulled her board out and followed Shadow in the air.

-Knuckle P.O.V.

Knuckles glanced up as he heard the normal buzz of Jewel's hover board. He could make her out laughing and he wondered why. Then out of the clouds there was shadow who flew beside her on his own bard. He stared astnished. What was Jewel doing with Shadow? He then saw their boards come close and Shadow said something to her. He saw her face lighten up and almost cried out in pain as he watched her reach over and kiss Shadow. He felt his heart crack into a million peices. This was Rouge all over again. He punched the ground in anger and watched the to fly away into the clouds. He wasn't going to let Jewel slip away that easy. Grabbing the hover board Jewel had goven him for Christmas a few years ago he took off after shadow. He found him alone and flew beside him. "Shadow. Jewel is mine and I won't let you have her so easily." Shadow met his eyes. "Jewel isn't yours." Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure she is and thats why your going to meet me on angel island tonight. were going to fight and the winner gets to have Jewel." Shadow gave a grunt. "I'm not wasting my time fighting the likes of you." "Fine. If you don't then Jewel is mine." Shadow met his eyes evenly and Knuckles glared. "I'll see you tonight emo."

-Jewel P.O.V.

She glanced up confused as she saw Knuckles fly out of the clouds with shadow behind him. "What was Knuckles doing?" Shadow met her eyes and satayed silent. "Shadow?" "It doesn't matter. I'll make sure we'll be able to stay together Jewel." Jewel felt confusion wash over her. "What do you mea-" Shadow didn't let her finish before flying off. (That was weird..What is he up to? i better see tonight.)

-Knuckles P.O.V.

"You finally made it I see." shadow met his eyes with a glare. "Lets get this over with so I can go back to Jewel." Knuckles felt anger rise in him. "I'm not losing this Shadow." shadow gave a small smirk. "Whatever." Knuckles grew angry and punched quickly. Shadow telported out the way and kicked him from behind. Knuckles slammed into the ground but got back up easily."Do you really have to use chaos control to win this? You can't fight like a man?" shadow appeared behind and pinned him against a tree. "I don't have to fight like a man. I just have to make sure I win." Knuckles grunted and swung a hard punch at Shadows face. Shadow stumbled back anddidn't even notice Knuckles spin kick into his stomach. Shadow went flying back. Knuckles smirked. "Ultimate lifeform? More like ultimate trashform." Shadow appeared with a black aura glowing around him. "I would give up now before this get ugly Kncukles." Kncukles laughed. "No way emo." Knuckles came punching fast but shadow grabbed his fist and threw him back. Then between his palms a dark light started to form.

-Jewel P.O.V.

She stared in horror as she saw the two fighting. kncukles was wiping blood away from his mouth and stumbled as he got up. Shadow now had a large glowing black ball in his hand. "Maybe this will show you whot the ultimate lifeform is." Shadow unleashed the glowing ball and Jewel ran. She pushed Knuckles put the way and screamed as the ball hit her.

-Shadow P.O.V.

Shadow heard a scream as the ball hit where knuckles was. He froze. That was a girls scream. He glanced over to see Knuckles stumbling to get up again. "Jewel!" Shadow ran over and picked up her body. It had blood all over it. Her beautiful purple fur was burnt and she was unconcious. He felt her hand and relief flooded him as he felt a pulse. Kncukles was up now and stood staring at him. "Is she..." Shadow shook his head. "No. Shes alive." He picked up the body and turned with a glare to Knuckles. "I should have never accepted you fight. i should have just kept seeing heer instead of worrying about a moron like you." Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "At least i know better then to almost destroy her!" "Please...please stop you two..." Both turned to Jewel whos eyes were open. her voice was weak and Shadow could hear her raspy breathing. "J-Jewel..." Kncukles touched her and she smiled a little. "You...you didn't have to...fight over me..." Kncukles gaxed at her and Shadow did as well. "We have to get her somewhere." Kncukles nodded but both froze as Jewel gave a horrible cough spitting up blood. "We can't move her it could hurt her more..." Knuckles help shadow sit her back on the ground. Shadow held her hand and watched stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry Jewel..." Jewel gave another cough and smiled. "I-its ok Shadow... to tell the truth... I love you bo-" Shadow and Knuckles froze as her sentence stopped and her eyes closed. "Jewel! jewel!" Knuckles shook her arm. Shadow put his hand on her pulse and felt nothing. He had lost her. "Jewel! jewel!" Shadow met Knuckles eyes. "Stop it mron. Shes dead!" Knuckles immediantly shut up. "She wouldn't have wanted us to be upset." Knuckles met h Shadow's eyes. "I guess your right." Shadow sighed and picked her body up. He took in front of the master emerald and muttered something. It the started to glow and both Knuckles and Shadow backed away.

To be continued...


	3. Part 3

Jewel P.O.V.

Pain washed ver her and she slowly opened her eyes. A light green glow was around her body. She glanced to the side to see Shadow and Knuckles. "Shadow?..Knuckles?" Shadow stepped forward and picked her up. "I'm here Jewel." Jewel gave a weak smile. "You...you saved me..." Shadow gave a small smile. "Not really. Knuckles used the master emeralds power." Jewel glanced at Knuckles and he stepped forward. "Were sorry Jewel. I shouldn't have challenged Shadow. I should have seen you love him..." Jewel felt a little guilt and took Knuckles. "Don't be Knuckles. I love you as a very close friend." knuckles blushed and kneeled down. "Take her home Shadow." Shadow gave a nod and Jewel gazed after Knuckles as Shadow took her home on the hover board."

-Shadow P.O.V.

Shadow sighed as he set Jewel down on her couch. He felt bad and happy. He was lucky the master emerald had saved her. "I'm sorry Jewel..." Jewel gazed into his eyes and gave a smile. "Don't worry Shadow. Its ok. I love you and I'll always forgive you." Shadow felt a warmness and he kissed her on her lips. "And I love you. I promise this will never happen again." She smiled. "I know Shadow.. I know." Shadow got up and picked up the phone calling Amy. He could see Jewel given an uncertain glance but she didn't speak up. "Hello?" "Hi Amy." "Sh-Shadow? Where is-" "Jewel is right here and she could use someone to care for her right now." "Wait why?" "It doesn't matter. Just take care of her while I'm gone." "O-ok. I'll be right over." Shadow hng up the phone and headed to the door. Jewel stared at him. "What do you mean while I'm gone?" Shadow glanced back and gave a soft smile. "There's something I need to do before we become a official couple." Jewel stared uncertain at him but then smiled. "Just don't so anything crazy. I'll need you back in one peice." Shadow gave a small smile and left.

-Amy P.O.V.

Amy rushed in and saw Jewel on the couch. Tears almost filled her eyes as she saw her best friend blood coated. "Jewel!" Jewel didn't give a smile. She glanced away not meeting Amy 's eyes. Amy hugged her not even caring that she was getting blood all over her dress. "Oh Jewel! I'll make sure you get better I promise." Jewel gazed at her. "Why?" Amy met her eyes surprised. "What do you mean why?" "I was so mean to you earlier...and I said..." Amy immediantly gave a small smile. "Thats ok Jewel. You were just really hurt and mad. I know you didn't mean those things." Jewel met her eyes. "So your still my best friend?" "Of course silly!" Amy hugged her again then got up. "Now lets get you banaged up and we can catch up a little bout what happened." Jewel gave a small nod.

-Jewel P.O.V.

Jewel felt so much happiness and gave a sigh. She didn't care about the pain anymore or about the events of the earlier or that she had almost died that day. All she could do was give a smile. She had a wonderful boyfriend who cared about her, a very close friend who now was willing to accept her even though she didn't like him the way he did her, and a her best friend had forgiven her. She knew that their would be many rough patches in the future but she didn't care. she finally understood her sister's feelings toward that white hedgehog and her friends. And with a sigh she layed down silently thanking her sister for teaching her the lesson of true love.

The End

Author's Note:

If you enjoyed this then please give me your thoughts and if you all want I'll even think about making a sequel :). For now though this is the end of Jewel's Story.


End file.
